


save the reaper (take my soul i say)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [31]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Established Relationship, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger and Brian realize that going to a Halloween party at a graveyard might not be the best idea they've ever had.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	save the reaper (take my soul i say)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'm not going to a graveyard
> 
> some more Halloween fun after the day - and also because I forgot to post it

“I’m not going to a graveyard,” Brian says, crossing his arms.

Roger pouts and rolls over to the side, “c’mon Bri what is the worst that can happen?”

Brian hums, “we stumble on a banishment trap?”

That does make Roger wince, crossing his legs in front of him and licking his lips in thought, “do people just leave those out in the open?”

“If they have reason to believe that someone uh… might come back… or to stop someone from interfering with the body.”

“I see, I suppose it’d be a bad idea, then,” Roger taps his lips, “but Freddie and Deaky are going and it seems weird to back out now.”

“Bad idea?” Brian laughs, “it’s a little more than a bad idea – considering if I stumble across one then well there goes Brian May.”

“Is there any way to detect them?” Roger tilts his head, trying to ignore the guilt fluttering in his heart.

He hadn’t thought there would be so many… nuisances they would have to avoid. Truthfully, Roger hadn’t thought it would work at all, but when faced with the news that Brian might not make it to the end of the week – when they had to figure out how to get him back across the ocean. Roger hadn’t thought.

He didn’t expect the spell to get interrupted or for that to do what it did.

“And here we could have played with the idea of you being some kind of demon for Halloween,” Roger says tensely, noting Brian’s fangs and tail currently curling around his arm.

“Yeah, _that’s_ the loss here,” Brian pouts, licking the tip of his fang.

He feels bad that the idea of those fangs digging into his throat – but they learned from that encounter.

“I don’t know how many more times I have to apologize,” Roger replies sulkily, “I didn’t think it’d turn you into a demon.”

“Yes, because you selling your soul is a much better alternative,” Brian remarks dryly.

Roger rubs the back of his neck, “well, I was desperate.”

Brian sighs and reaches out. Roger happily curls against him, since That Night, Brian had gone from barely holding any heat to a near furnace and Roger loves it. He loves a lot of things about Brian – always had – but there are a lot of new things, like how Brian can tell how he is feeling by just listening to his heartbeat and the possessive streak that used to only go one way.

It also goes to his head knowing he can get a demon to submit to him – for all that Brian changed, his soul was still the same. Quicker to anger if anything.

“I know you were, baby,” Brian mumbles, “but imagine how I’d feel learning that you sold everything for ten more years.”

“Could have negotiated, depending on what demon I got,” Roger mumbles.

“Works out the same, doesn’t it,” Brian replies, “I would have been alive, you would have died to save me.”

Roger runs his finger over Brian’s lips, letting the tip of the fang dig into his skin. Brian playfully bites at them and Roger replaces his finger with his lips, and they kiss slowly again.

“How’d you know about the banishment spell?” Roger tilts his head.

“Read about them back when we were trying to figure out what exactly was happening to me – I don’t know that there is anyone around here, that isn’t in my lap, that would practice such serious magic.”

“I don’t practice it,” Roger huffs, “I just know how to do some things.”

“You never did explain how you know it,” Brian said, “like you never explain the meaning behind my True Name.”

“The less that is known the better it is,” Roger echoes from some faint memory, “but if we aren’t going to the graveyard, then what are we going to do? And what do we tell Freddie and Deaky?”

“We could watch horror movies and then,” Brian flutters his eyes.

“It’s the leather isn’t it?” Roger giggles.

“Yes, well, Mr. Vampire Slayer, you shouldn’t look so good in it.”

“And the answer to my second question?”

“Say you had, ‘moral’ objections to my costume,” Brian purrs.

“Moral?”

“Well before I realized that I was going to have a tail,” the little point flicks up, “remember the sexy nurse outfit you saw online?”

Roger groans, “oh fuck, you didn’t?”

“Check the closet,” Brian smiles.

“Moral objections works for me,” Roger kisses him deeply.

Regardless of the challenges they now have to deal with, Roger is so fucking relieved to have Brian next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
